


Halflight, Whore of the Church

by Lolibox



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibox/pseuds/Lolibox
Summary: Halflight gets fucked up trying to defend the church of Filianore. That's it. That's the post.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. A less then desirable encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My dumbass got summoned in as spear of the church and got fucked in the ass hyperarmour-style by an ultra great sw*rd wielder and his two sunbro's. So whilst crying in the club over my failure at not only standard invasions, but now also church summons as well, I decided to write this pos.
> 
> Sorry if some bits make no sense my brain was in Русский mode writing this and I don't read back over my shit. 😔

Halflight didn't know what sight he expected to be greeted with when he answered Judicator Argo's calls for aid at the church of Filianore. As he stepped from the circle of soft light that generally accompanied being summoned, he found himself standing nearly face-to-face with three armour-clad knights. 

Two of them were sporting the telltale badges of the insufferable sunlight warriors, one of them in the midst of pulling the blade of his scimitar from the throat of a painting guardian as he turned to face Halflight. The host of embers was a tall figure clad in mismatched silver armour whose gaze, despite being covered, managed to bore into what felt like the church spear's very soul. 

Despite the strange twinge of dread that writhed deep in his chest, Halflight stood firm. He had gone against seemingly impossible odds before and come out victorious, these three interlopers would be no different. 

Right?

The wet sounding coughs and gurgles spilling from the guardians mouth as she choked on her own blood were the only sounds to fill the expansive room as the three intruders silently sized Halflight up. 

"well, well" the silver knight suddenly spoke, his somewhat honeyed voice breaking the tense silence. "It would seem that the church has fallen on hard times indeed if all they can afford to send in defence of their dear princess is a couple of painting guardians and a single Spear." 

Much to Halflight's internalised horror, one of the golden brutes leant forward and spat directly onto the now silent painting guardians corpse. His terse sniggering only adding to the disgrace of his actions.  
"Although, I suppose there was also that giant, but he hardly counts considering how fast we cut him down." the knight continued to sneer.

Anger, or possibly even rage began to well in the Spear's heart, making his hands shake and the wood of his bow groan with how tightly he now gripped it. He had answered Argo's summons because it was duty as Spear of the Church, but now... now it was personal. 

The three knights were sent scrambling as golden spears erupted from the ground. From there Halflight focused his attacks and spells on the sneering Silver Knight, knowing from past experiences that if he cut him down fast enough, the other two scum would be whisked back to whatever accursed lands they hailed from. Two birds for one stone. 

For a moment it seemed like it was working. The golden spears acted as a barricade between the knight and his comrades, leaving him alone and exposed to Halflight's many blades. As the knights attempts at dodging started to become more and more agitated, Halflight could practically feel his blood singing at the anticipation of another easy victory just within his grasp. Too caught up in his own bloodlust as he closed in on the scrambling silver knight, Halflight failed to notice the dissipation of his golden spears barring the sunlight knights aide. Raising his frayed blade to deliver the final blow, the rigid end of a mace entering his periphery was the last thing Halflight saw before the world spun out from under him.

The impact sent the spear reeling nearly head first into one of the many pillars that dotted the inside of the church. All of his strength draining on impact, leaving him lying in a boneless heap on the floor. Halflight could only groan in agony as his shoulder and ribs shrieked in pained unison. 

The sliver knights sneering laughter seemed to reverberate through his skull as the man crouched down beside his prone form. 

"I must admit Spear" the knight drawled, picking up a stand of Halflight's hair and beginning to toy with it, "you fought better then I expected. You almost had me believing that maybe you were all this little mishap church needed to protect its slumbering princess." A sharp tug on the strand the knight toyed with had a small gasp slip from the spears mouth. "Almost- but not quite."

His head was spinning, eyelids teetering on the brink of unconsciousness from the throbbing pain coming from his mangled shoulder and crushed ribs. The knight was saying something either to Halflight himself or to the sunlight duo but his words sounded distant and unintelligible. Halflight's consciousness was beginning to wane, the pain was unlike any he had ever felt before, the mace wielding bastard must have enchanted it with something. Just as he was drifting into the all too welcoming embrace of oblivion, gauntleted fingers digging straight into the ruined bone of his shoulder had Halflight hurtling back to the present with a pained moan falling from his lips. 

"How rude of you" the knight chided scoldingly, fingers still buried in mutilated flesh and bone beneath, enraptured by the way the man below him writhed in pain. "I was in the middle of explaining what I had planned for my poor, injured Spear and you decide you'd rather be unconscious!" Halflight tried to snarl something at the insufferable knight but anything he might've said was cut off by pained moans and whimpers as fingers twisted right into shattered bone. After a few more moments of pure agony the knight finally relented. 

"Get him on his knees" the knight barked at one of his comrades "and maybe give him some estus, I don't particularly want him passing out on us again just yet."  
Before he could even begin think about the implications of the knights orders, strong arms gripped Halflight under his good arm and set him so that he was seated on his knees. An estus flask was then forced between his lips causing him to nearly choke on the sickeningly sweet liquid. As the flask was pulled away his pained whimpers quickly became soft groans as some of the pain was replaced by a soothing numbness. 

A familiar gauntleted hand gripping his face snapped Halflight from his temporary respite. From this position he could clearly see the outline of the knights erection through his trousers. Halflight's heart sank, not only were these monsters going to kill him and everyone else serving the church of Filianore, they were going to make sure to divest him of every last shred of honour he had left. 

Upon noticing the Spear's amounting horror as the realisation finally set in, a sneering smirk spread across the knights face. 

"If you bite me I'll rip your jaw from your skull and face-fuck you afterwards" he growled menacingly, "understood?"

Upon receiving nothing more than a horrified stare from Halflight, the knight tightened his grip on his long hair and yanked him upwards off of his knees.

"Understood!?" he roared, all pretence of calm forgotten. The Spear nodded earnestly, tears pricking his eyes as some of the more delicate stands of his hair were ripped from his scalp from the knights cruel hold on him. From somewhere behind him he could hear the two other knights laughing at the display. Halflight wanted to scream, he didn't want this, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. 

"Good boy" the knight chided, patting the side of Halflight's face with his free hand. This was the last kind touch he received as a firm hand grabbed his chin, forcing his mouth apart before the knights cock was shoved between his lips.


	2. A desperate plea on deaf ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoaoaoaoaoa this is late af, my bad. Anyways I'm horrified at the lack of smut for this man, what are you all doing?! Whose dick do I gotta suck to see more Halflight fics round these parts??? Guess I'll just have to be the one Spear of the Church fanatic of this community.
> 
> I'm uploading this at 1am so this might be a bit funky to read lol. I'll proof read tomorrow. Gn.

Halflight choked, the tears that had threatened to fall now spilling down his face. The knight had forced himself in all the way to the hilt far too fast, making the Spear gag and whine as he stared up at his assailant through watery vision. 

With every thrust and drag of the knights cock in his throat, Halflight could feel whatever dregs of pride he had left melt away. The room was silent aside from his wet gagging and the foul panting of one of the knights behind him. No doubt the freak wished it was his length that was being stuffed down Halflight's throat.  
As the knight continued to abuse his face Halflight could feel his own wretched arousal begin to stir, a flickering flame threatening to combust and engulf him. It wasn't long before his head was bobbing at his own volition and his tongue dragging across the underside of the knights wretched flesh. He was only doing this to get it over with, nothing more. At least that's what he kept telling himself. 

A strangled gasp followed by a moan from the knight above him had that tangled flame of arousal scorching Halflight to his very core. He once again wanted to scream, curse this traitorous body.

"Why don't we see just how hot under the collar our little Slut of the Church is feeling right now" the knight growled, digging his armoured fingers into Halflight's scalp until it stung. 

The Spear jolted at the unexpected touch of one of this sunlight warriors undoing the belt around his waist. He tried to thrash as much as he could whilst still taking the knight to the very hilt as his garb was pulled away, but a firm punch to his previously ruined ribs quickly stilled him with a muffled cry. As the last of his clothing was either pulled or unceremoniously cut away, Halflight's face grew more and more flushed until all that he wore was the little silver necklace around his neck. It was this that the knight grabbed with his spare hand, holding it like a leash as he grinned down at the man before slowly pulling his cock from Halflight's throat, strings of saliva and precum connecting its head to soft lips. 

One of the warriors seated behind Halflight began to run their hands from his stomach up over to his chest, rubbing and toying at his sensitive nipples making the Spear squirm and whine through now clenched teeth. A hand snaking between his legs and grasping at his length had his eyes pinned wide with a strangled gasp torn from his throat. 

"W-wait please no more! Stop!" Halflight croaked, voice hoarse from the knights vigorous throat-fucking as he was once more attempted to squirm out of the trios wretched grasp. 

"Well look-y here, it speaks after all!" one of the sunlight warriors seated behind him cackled, grasping the Spear's hips as he writhed. 

"Mmm quite the song bird indeed" the silver knight chided mockingly, pushing Halflight onto his back before scooping his legs and placing his thighs around his neck, leaving Halflight's entrance horribly exposed. "Let's see just how loud we can make him sing"

The scream that Halflight had been suppressing through this torture finally tore from his throat as the silver knight pushed his way in. 

He felt as if he was being split in two. There had been next to no lubricant other than his own half-dried saliva, no fingers to prepare him and certainly no concern for how much it may hurt. He screamed and writhed, flushed cheeks dampened by tears as his body was seized by pure agony that made his cock twitch against his stomach. The knight was still for a moment, basking in the way Halflight's tight warmth enveloping his length twitched around him in pained need. He pulled about halfway out before slamming back in almost as hard as his initial entry, Halflight bucking against him and crying out as he tried in vain to pull away, his body evidently betraying him. 

"God's he's so fucking tight" the silver knight groaned, delivering a particularly deep thrust that had the Spear suddenly seeing stars, causing him to moan sharply. "Use his whore mouth if you please" Halflight thought he heard him say to the other warriors. It was getting hard to think as the pain was beginning to meld into a twisted kind of pleasure, it's intensity aided by the brutal pace the knight had set. Thrusting and grinding into him at a horribly vicious speed, pulling almost entirely out only to then thrust himself right back into Halflight's tight hole. One of the warriors wasted no time in shoving his length as far is he could reach into the Spear's mouth as he threw his head back, lips parted in a silent moan. He choked once more at the sudden, rough movement, staring up at the warrior with a pleading look. 

As the knight picked up the pace, Halflight could only mewl pathetically around the cock buried in his throat as he was plowed ruthlessly into the floor, the knight seemingly hell bent on rearranging his insides. The fingertips of his steel gauntlets digging into hips hard enough to guarantee bruises. Eyes rolling back into his skull as every drag against his prostate had his hips arcing upwards in desperation. The duel thrusting of both men claiming his throat and ass was beginning to be too much all at once for him. 

Another gauntleted hand this time grasping Halflight's own straining length had him crying out. Hips bucking wildly into their grasp as they began to play with his sensitive head spreading precome over his quivering thighs. Through teary eyes Halflight could see the silver knight bent over him, grinning once more.

"Cum for us, slut" he growled between labored pants "show us just how much of a disgusting whore of the church you truly are". Halflight tried to shake his head but he could feel it now, the wretched coils of his orgasm winding tighter and tighter, deep within his gut. It was all too much, too much, too much–

The once prideful Defender of Filianore let out a long, broken moan, eyes rolling back into oblivion as the waves of his orgasm ripped through him, cock splattering his chest and stomach with ropes of pearly white fluid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me requests cowards. I know you have them. <3


End file.
